A Teen's Family
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: When Giovanni captures both a doctor and his children, things don't go the way he hoped.My first fanfiction, contains morphs. humans to humanpokemon
1. Fight or Flight, Prologe

A Teens Family.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Pokemon or even Cairo Jim (he gets a mention later on), or any other affiliated merchandise, I don't even own this computer. The most that I own is the storyline and perhaps some of the characters.

Prologue: Fight or Flight

In the world of Pokemon, Man has always been interested in these wonderful creatures.

Life was good, everyone was happy, children playing with pre-evolutions, teens training their parties of Pokemon even parents enjoying this peaceful time. This all changed with the revolution that certain people contained Pokemon DNA in their own. this was discovered by a Geneticist Doctor Damion Legend. Within a week of his major discovery his eldest children, Adam and Sarah (twins) vanished of the face of the earth. Another week passed after the reported disappearance of these two, Dr Legend also vanished and team's Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic were all suspect for this abduction but all denied being involved.

* * *

4 years ago, Giovanni's office.

A man stood in front of the desk of Giovanni (him being sitting in the chair patting a Persian on the head), he wore a white lab coat, and wore jeans. His hair was a deep brown, his eyes were blue and he was pacing quite quickly. His badge read "Dr Damion Legend access level RED".

"So why did you call me up Geo?" he asked, Giovanni looked up but still patted the Persian.

"What is the status of your findings Doctor?"

"Well we have yet to find anything that will reveal the pokemon DNA in a human."

"WHAT….. You need to work faster DAMION, or do I have to remind you of…" Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk.

"No don't… we have a test formulae but we have yet to find anyone that has the pokemon DNA in theirs" Damion quickly said

"What about you're Son, or perhaps your Daughter?" Giovanni said calmly

"Huh, what do you mean Geo?" the doctor asked "hang on you DIDN'T did you?!"

"YES I DID, your son and daughter have been injected with YOUR test serum" Giovanni pressed down on the intercom "Jessie bring in the boy"

"Roger sir" Jessie's voice said over the intercom, Giovanni turned the intercom off.

The red-headed rocket female brought in a child; he looked around 12, had brown hair, but was only just conscious.

"Watch and learn about progress brother, DAMION" Giovanni said, the doctor looked at the child.

"Urggge, my stomach. Dad what's happening to me?" the child asked

Damion got down to the child "don't worry Adam, you will be fine" brushing the child's hair away from his face. Getting up, Damion approached Giovanni and began to shout at his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME GEO, I TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU BACKSTABBED ME YOU, I thought…" but was interrupted

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG DAMION KNOW YOUR PLACE HERE" Geo' shouted back "looks like the parties just getting started watch" pointing at the child (whom now started to glow as if he was evolving).

Silence engulfed the room as the boy started change. He grew a long tail out of his tailbone, 3 feathers expanded from his nose bridge, his nose and mouth became a beak and his shoes flew off (hitting Jessie in the head leaving a mark) and his feet became claws. When colour returned to him, his hair was now a shade of deep blue and all over his body was fine blue down and the tail was a light blue and looked like 3 feathers (exceedingly long) the crest feathers were also blue. For those who want to know, Adam was now part Articuno, the legendary bird of Ice. Damion gasped, Giovanni smiled and began to laugh.

"Ill take him down to my lab and run a few tests" Damion said, hauling the human/pokemon onto his shoulders. When he left Giovanni placed his finger onto the intercom again "release the serum in airborne form over all of the 4 regions, Kanto, Hoen, Johto and Sinoh" Giovanni said laughing manically at his new scheme to rule the world of pokemon.

"You remind me of NFB boss" Jessie said Giovanni looked at her

"Who?" Giovanni asked

"Neptune Flannel bottom Bone, An evil person from the novels of Cairo Jim" Jessie replied, Giovanni stared at her, then started to laugh very loudly.

* * *

The lab approximately 5 minutes later

Damion opened the door to the lab, a girl and another boy sat watching weird coloured liquids run through tubes. Another man was in the lab, he was the same height as Damion but was blonde, and wore grey cargo pants instead of jeans, the badge on his lab coat read "Doctor Barry Sanchez, access level RED".

"Oh, Damion I didn't see you come in. How's the annoying younger brother of ours?" he asked sarcastically.

"Grab Brad, we're leaving now" (Adam was still on his shoulder unconscious completely now) Damion walked over the girl and grabbed her.

"Hey, dad what happened to brother?" she asked, she was a brunette, had shoulder length hair and had a Lugia earring on her left ear, her eyes where also blue.

"No time, now all of you stick close NO STUFF UPS" Damion shouted grabbing a chair and tossing at the nearest window (they are on the 12th story window and the sylph co. building), it went flying though and broke the window (note, the chair didn't hit anyone on the ground floor).

"Barry, JUMP" Damion said as he leapt out the broken window, Barry following closely. Damion grabbed a Pokeball from his waist belt and threw it into the air shouting "GO TRIBLAZE". Out came an HO-OH which grabbed the falling doctors.

"Get us away from here Triblaze" Damion whispered to the massive bird it nodded and flew towards MT Moon.

Back at the lab a blue haired rocket grunt pressed the intercom and spoke "damit, we got a 10-22, escaped Pokemorph"

* * *

In a cave on Mt moon somewhere

"I'm so sorry Barry for dragging you into all of this, if there is anything that I can do to…" Damion said placing his lab coat over Adam (who was sleeping peacefully next to Triblaze)

"Don't worry, I'm just concerned about Brad and Sarah, what do you think will happen to them" Barry replied looking at the two children who both were listening into the conversation

"I don't know…Sarah are you ok?" Damion said, reason being she was clutching her stomach.

"No…OWWIEEE" she screamed as the evolution light engulfed her

"SHIT, brad step away please" Barry said, Brad backed away from Sarah.

"What is happening to me dad?" she asked but got no response from her father.

A long thick tail grew out of her tail bone from that 2 spines grew out of the tip, A set of spine like plates erupted from her back (3 on the right going down to the tail same on the left), her feet increased in size (note she didn't wear shoes) and the toes merged into 3 on each foot. Also a large growth came from her nose bridge and moved her hair. When colour finally returned to the girl she was covered in fine scales which where white, the plates on her back and tail were blue. For those not keen eyed she became a lugia morph.

"What… happened to…..meeeeee……" she tried to say but lost consciousness at the end.

"Rest easy now, it's going to be ok" Damion said picking the Morph up placing her next to her brother.

"Barry, hide Brad under a new name, he will change as well, knowing Geo he will release the serum in airborne form." Damion laughed at his own statement.

"Fine, but what's so funny?"

"Just that the serum will only affect those older than 10 years, HA"

"Why is that?"

"Because that's when puberty hits, but I will hide in pallet town, and watch over my family. Where will you go brother?" Damion asked Barry who looked at his son.

"Sinoh, I'll hide in twinleaf town, so I'll be seeing you later then?" Barry asked picking brad up and placing him on his shoulders (piggyback ride style).

"Maybe, maybe not" Damion said as he walked over to triblaze and petted her, she flustered her feathers and went back to sleep. "Only time will tell. Have a good trip Barry".

"You to, and don't worry about Giovanni he was always a annoying to mum and dad.  
Barry said walking out into the distance.

"Time to go, Triblaze take us home" the bird agreed and the two morphs were loaded onto her back, Damion mounted her as well and patted her on the chest.

"BRUUAAAHHHHH" Triblaze shouted taking off.

Ash was running towards Viridian city, Pikachu badly hurt from the massive amounts of Spearow that he BBQ'ed just moments before, when he looked up and saw a magnificent bird. Whipping out Dexter and activating it said in its robotic voice "NO DATA ON THIS POKEMON, UPDATE POKEDEX". Ash sighed and continued to the Pokecentre.

* * *

So what do you think, cliffy eh, wait for the Next chapter then things start getting fun.

For those who want to know Damion is the oldest, then Barry and finally Giovanni. ALSO Giovanni is Ash's dad (But he doesn't know this, nor does Giovanni for that fact)


	2. medical help

Disclaimer, same 'ol same 'ol

All pokemon texts (as morphs can under stand them) are in "()"

Chapter 1, Medical Help.

LEAD UP TO CHAPTER, sort of a get to know the story line thingie.

For those of you whom want to know, Ash, May, Max and Brock were staying at a pokemon centre near the Kanto – Johto border. They were sating there because ash was going after the frontier badges and his last was in this area.

Ash was out training with Charizard, Bulbasaur and Squirtle for his match when all hell broke lose. A massive beam of white energy surged past the gang.

"Holy Dooly, what in the world was that?" Ash asked after the blast had passed, looking at all of the smouldering trees.

"Squirtle squirt" Squirtle replied "(no idea)"

"Grrrrrrr Zard." Charizard also agreed "(perhaps an attack from another powerful pokemon)"

"Well what ever it was, it was nasty and powerful" Ash sighed "come on guys lets head back the pokemon centre". All of the pokemon agreed and they left for the centre.

* * *

Night time came without a hitch, except for our true heroes, Articus and Clara legend (Adam and Sarah renamed to keep Giovanni off their backs). Earlier on that same day, Clara had attempted to (for the first time) become her pokemon form, and succeeded, but with one major flaw, she couldn't control her attacks! As a result she nearly wiped out half the forest with an Areo Blast attack (that is what Ash got nearly hit by early on). Some Beedrill and Combee got really miffed and attacked Clara, lucky for her, Articus changed into An Articuno and used blizzard to wipe them out, but not with out her getting poisoned in the process.

* * *

Night time, Pokemon centre. About 7:55pm, Current day. 

Two figures staggered toward the pokemon centre, one male and one female. The male wore cargo pants, held up by a belt of Pokeballs, and wore a black shirt with AJ2004 on it in gold writing, Over that he had on a navy style trench coat, he wore a set of reflective shades which were supported by his beak and 3 feathers behind them but that's all we can see at the moment. The girl on the other hand was pale, and wore a simple attire of shirt, coat, and cargo pants (again held up by pokebelt). She had a massive gash on her shoulder and was leaning very hard on her brother. Articus looked into his sisters deep blue eyes and whispered

"We are almost there sis, just hang on okay?" Clara looked up and Articus looked into her deep blue eyes. He could tell the Beedrill's poison was almost killing her, if only they could get to a pokemon centre and fast.

Ash explained to Brock, May and Max what happened earlier.

"Wow, I wonder what pokemon could use such a powerful attack" Max exploded after Ashes explanation.

"Perhaps it was a Dragon type" May said, Nurse Joy interrupted

"Or an Aeroblast" she said, May and Max were shocked at this but Ash looked at Joy.

"What from a Lugia??" he asked, joy nodded.

May got out her Dexter and looked up Lugia, and it read "IT SLEEPS IN A DEEP-SEA TRENCH, WHEN IT FLAPS IT'S WINGS, IT IS SAID TO CAUSE A 40 DAY STORM"

"Wow the legendary of the ocean it's self. Oh man I wish I could see one"

"PIKACHU, CHU PIKA" Pikachu shouted startling the others pointing out of the window.

"What is it, OH MY GOD" Ash shouted as he saw the 2 figures staggering towards the pokemon centre.

"Come on guys lets help them out" everyone nodded and rushed out to help the wounded figures.

* * *

Articus could almost collapse under his sister's weight, but held on until 5 people came rushing to help him, then everything went black as he collapsed. 

"Ash, Brock get the boy and put him in room 24b to recover" Joy said, Ash and Brock grabbed the boy and ran to the pokemon centre with him between the both of them. They did however notice something wasn't right with him; the long blue tail sort of gave it away for them, but they were in a rush and ignored this fact.

"Chansii sii" Chansey said helping the girl onto the stretcher Joy and May were holding Damn she has been poisoned, and quite severely.

"Thankyou Chansey, now prep the OR for a bad case of poisoning, exhaustion and dehydration" Joy said the Chansey ran to the pokemon centre followed closely by Joy, May, the girl (who was on a stretcher between May and Joy) and Max.

"Is it just me, or does she have a tail?" Max asked, but was ignored like always.

* * *

Room 24b, around 6pm the next day. 

Articus awoke with the end of a brutish nightmare. Sweating and a bit shaken up he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom "Wait how did I get here?" he asked himself.

"Dunno meh," he shrugged and paused "Wait CLARA. Oh shit I almost forgot about her, were is she? OH man I am going to die for this." He shouted to himself not noticing that his pokemon were missing along with his trench coat.

May was walking towards her room, she was still worried about the girl as she hadn't woken up yet, when she heard shouting coming from 24b. She walked up to the door and knocked hoping that whatever was inside was friendly. A voice called out "Who is it, and can I trust you?" (What a weird thing to say, can I trust you?) May thought and replied

"I'm May, and yes you can trust me". The door unlocked and opened to a male figure.

"Err… I heard you shouting are you okay?" May asked (why the hell am I shy around a boy, especially one with no fashion sense) her thoughts were.

"Yes and no, have you seen my poke balls?" Articus asked (dude she's hot, wonder if she'll, naw she won't when I tell her, they all freak out like always) he thought

"Yes nurse joy is looking after them for you, Say do you know that girl in the recovery room" May asked, Articus nodded

"Yeah she is my sister, we are twins sort of, how is she?"

"Recovering has yet to wake up."

"That's good, say are you here alone or in a group?"

"Pardon?" May said (why the hell is he asking me that?) she thought "I'm in a group with 3 other guys, one is my brother, want to meet them?"

"Yeah, may as well, got nothing better to do"

"What's your name, I mean we have been here for at least 2 minutes I have yet to know your name" May asked Articus replied

"Articus legend"

"Okay then Articus…"

"Artie to my friends May" he interrupted

"Artie, lets go see my gang then shall we"

"You lead on" he said gesturing with his hands, May walked towards the main dining hall, Articus followed.

* * *

6:05, dining hall 

Ash, Brock and Max were sitting at a table waiting for May to arrive

"She was only going to her room, what is taking her so long" Ash complained his stomach agreed with a rumble.

"There she is, HEY MAY OVER HERE" Max called out, May replied with a wave

When she finally got to the table Ash asked "Where have you been?"

"What's it to you, besides we have company this is Articus legend" gesturing to Articus.

"Howdy" was his response.

"Well, aren't you the one we saved last night?" Ash asked

"Yeah, thanks for that" Articus said, sitting down next to May

"Well I'm Ash, this is Brock (pointing at Brock who smiled) and max (Gesturing to the kid) and May who you already have met" Ash said.

"Hey quiz question is THAT REAL" Max said pointing at Articus's Tail.

"Err… yes, have you guys ever heard of Pokemorphs?" he replied sighing Ash looked puzzled

"What you mean like half human half pokemon?" Brock exclaimed Articus nodded.

"Yes, Im half Articuno and my sister is half Lugia…"

"LUGIA, she must have been the one to use Aeroblast that almost hit you ash yesterday" max said almost jumping for joy and hitting Pikachu with his ketchup bottle.

"(Oi watch it)" Pikachu said (CHU…. Was all that was said but seeing Articus is there) "(I like this stuff and its hard enough as it is with birdbrain there telling random shit about half human half pokemon, still doesn't beat Ash becoming a Pikachu that time)"

"WATCH IT" Articus said, startling Pikachu

"All he said was Pikachu, why did you shout that out!" Ash exclaimed

"It was what he said, I can understand pokemon dialects" Articus said back (insert image of Articus and Ash having a lighting bolt between their eyes). May sighed

"So you are a Pokemorph then Articus, which must be so hard to live with, I can't possibly understand that type of pressure" May said looking down into her lap.

"We tend to live with it, if it wasn't for my dad I would probably be some were in saffron doing dirty work for team rocket" Articus said. At that exact moment a massive explosion rocked the pokemon centre followed by laughter and screams. Articus bolted up, disturbing Pikachu's own version of "oh to use or not to use, that is the question at hand" with the Ketchup bottle and ran towards to door, followed closely by Ash, May, Max and Brock.

* * *

That is the end of this chappy, next time life for mean baddies just isn't fair. 

Please review


	3. Twin Problems

This is sort of a longer than what I would normally write, but CONSTRUCTIVE critism would help

Chapter 2

Twin problems

Articus, May, Max, Ash, Brock and Pikachu (Who followed because everyone left on his little Shakespeare takeoff) ran towards the laughter that was coming from the billowing clouds of white smoke. When Articus and Co. reached the main entrance of the pokemon centre another smoke bomb went off making all of them cough and splutter. From that 2 voices could be heard  
"Prepare for trouble" One distinctly female voice called out  
"And make it double" A male continued  
"An evil as old as the Galaxy"  
"Sent here to fulfil our destiny"  
"With me as well" came a cat sounding voice  
"Jessie" the red haired girl said  
"James" the blue haired guy continued  
"Meouth's the name" said meouth  
"Whenever there is peace in the universe"  
"Team rocket"  
"Will be there"  
"TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE" all of the voices called out.  
Ash, Brock, May and Max all said at once "Team rocket" followed by Pikachu's ChuPika statement.  
"Well now lookie here, Pikachu all for the taking" James said laughing at his own statement.  
"Releasing extendo arm" meouth said holding a control box to the baskets edge and pressing the big red button"  
"(ASH?! LITTLE HELP HERE)" Pikachu called out, all that Ash could here was "PIKAPI"  
"PIKACHU, try a thunder" Ash called out, Pikachu nodded as sparks came out of his cheeks.  
"CACHUUU!!" as a bolt of lightning attempted to hit team rocket, but was voided out by the rubber arm.  
"DRAT, what the hell came we do now, they are too high up for Swellow to get them" Ash sighed as team rocket flew away with their prize  
"Not for me it ain't, STAND BACK" Articus said crouching slightly.

A new balloon descended from the sky, instead of a meouth head it was a simple poke ball, in the basket was to females.  
"PREPARE OF TROUBLE" Said on of the females  
"FUCK NOT YOU TWO AGAIN" Articus called out  
"Well no need to be snappy, mister part Articuno" the blonde haired Rocket admin called back, 9 tails flowed behind her and a set of fox like ears could be seen amongst her hair.  
May whispered to Articus "Who are they?"  
"Serenity is the Ninetails morph and her companion is Tracy, they are team rockets morph hunters"  
"Correct you are Articus my old friend, but we aren't here for idol chitchat" Serenity said, placing her hand through her own hair.  
"Well, Why are you here then, miss bitch, you see we are trying to pursue Jessie and James so get LOST" May called out. Max looked at May with shock she hardly ever swore.  
"Naw, we won't get lost, we are here to make Articus's life here a bit harder, you see this (Holding up a vial of purple liquid) this is your future miss May" Tracy said  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" May shouted at the two rocket admins in the balloon, who laughed at Mays futile attempts to make them leave and get information from them.  
"Simple, Giovanni said that you were a bit like his nephew there (pointing at Articus) so we stole some of the original serum and came here" Tracy explained.  
"HOW AM I LIKE HIM/HER??" Both Articus and May said in unison, Serenity laughed and grabbed the vial from Tracy and jumped from the balloon, landing perfectly on the ground which was about a 3 story drop.  
"If you do what I think you're going to do, DON'T TRY" Articus said as a ball of snow and ice encased him. Out of the ball came an Articuno, with a set of reflective shades on.  
"So you know how to change into your pokemon form, very nice" Serenity said, causally throwing the vial up and down. Then she vanished by using agility  
"CUNOOOO" Articus screeched.

* * *

Recovery room. (Following Clara) 

With a loud thump, Clara had awoken on the floor and with a very sore head.  
"OWWW" Clara complained, rubbing her head. She had awoke because of an explosion.  
"Oh if that is my brother then im going to kill him…" this was interrupted by the screeching of an Articuno.  
"Shit im coming bro." she said hurrying out of the room by the nearby open window.

* * *

Out the front door. (Following Articus) 

Ash, Brock and Max looked puzzled, Articus was still an Articuno and May was near him.  
"Hello May" Serenity said into her ear "Enjoy" she had opened the vial and placed a claw near Mays neck. Mays could feel the heat of blood on her neck. Serenity had cut Mays neck and poured the serum over the wound she had just made  
"HURrrrgh" May groaned as she collapsed onto the floor. The purple liquid had infiltrated her wound and all of it had got into her blood stream, sealing the wound as the last of it entered.  
"MAY, NOOO" Ash shouted as he and Max rushed over to the girl.  
"HOHOHO THE GREAT ARTICUS HAS FAILED HAHAHAHA" Serenity shouted as she appeared in the balloon.  
"ARTIIIIIIICUNNNNNOOOOOO" Articus Shouted as he saw serenity vanish from near May and appear in the balloon. A massive storm had evolved in the sky. May regained partial consciousness and felt really strange as if she felt very sick and was going to throw up, but didn't want to and couldn't at the same time.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere team rockets (Jessie and James) balloon crashed in front of Ash, May and Max, followed closely by a Lugia landing near by.

* * *

5 minutes before Mays run-in with fate, Following Clara 

Clara watched as team rocket flee with Pikachu, she had enough of them and changed into her pokemon form, Lugia.  
(I hope I can control my attacks this time) she thought as she took flight and pursued team rockets balloon.  
"Wow I could not believe the twerps let us go so easily…" James said but stoped  
"Oh, this is not good…" Jessie said looking at the looming shadow of a lugia  
"This is not what it looks like lugia, please listen" meouth said, the lugia (Who was now right up face to face with team rocket)  
"(I should care how?)" Clara asked  
"Because we can help you, and you're a girl??" meouth sputtered  
"(And why wouldn't I be?)"  
"What is it saying meouth?" James asked  
"Why should she care about us…oh NO" meouth said as the lugia had a ball of pulsating white energy in its mouth.

Clara grabbed the basked with her long feet and let lose an Aeroblast attack charring team rocket and making Pikachu laugh from his cage. She then carried it over to where her brother was and threw the remains of the basket towards the floor. Landing she watched as Serenity and Tracy fly off into the distance.

* * *

Articus looked down at May; she looked very ill and Max was crying something bad. A ball of snow and ice engulfed Articus and he became a morph again. Clara did the same and was engulfed by a ball (Except of snow and ice it was a psychic based one) and became her morph, she then rushed towards Articus. Ash got up and strode towards Articus. 

"What did she do to May?" He asked, very forcefully and very arrogantly  
"Ash, knock it off okay, im fine" May said, Ash glared at May who was now sitting up with Max crouching to her level  
"No your not, look at you, you look sick" Ash said calmly back. Articus hugged Clara, and walked past Ash (who went to get Pikachu back from team rocket's balloon) towards May.  
"I don't think we have met, I'm Clara legend, Articus's sister" Clara said Brock ran up to her and did his classic love sick thing. This was rudely interrupted as Clara kicked him in the…. Well you get the idea. Brock crouched over in pain as May Cried out in pain. Ash walked over to May, and helped her up.

"Get her to her room, and leave okay Ash I don't want you in there while im sorting this out" Articus said helping May up by the other arm, Ash looked at him with Disgust but helped out because May was in trouble, and the gang walked towards the entrance of the pokemon centre with a sickly May.

* * *

Nearby somewhere quite close. 

"It is done Giovanni; she will become a morph hopefully" Serenity said over the telephone.  
"So, my nephew finally will get a girlfriend then?" Giovanni's voice came back over the line  
"She wasn't particularly fond of me, I don't see why considering she's my twin sis!" Serenity said, Tracy looked at the blonde girl and sighed. She had known about Serenity's little secret.  
"You didn't tell her good, goodbye Serenity" Giovanni said hanging up from his end.  
"Well that went well eh?" Tracy asked. Serenity placed the phone onto the hook and left with a lot her own mind.

* * *

Room 24a, Mays Room. 

May was placed onto her own bed, Max was near her as she had lost consciousness, Clara was talking to her Brother and Brock kept Max Company. Ash was no were to be seen.  
"What type of morph do you think she will become?" Clara asked Articus Shrugged.  
"I have no idea; I seriously hope she will be okay" was his reply. May was now sweating furiously. She was having a dream and it was induced.

* * *

Mays Dream 

May was standing in a hospital; everyone was ignoring her and walking past her going about her own business. She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. She then saw her parents, but they were younger. A Doctor came out with a bundle wrapped up with blankets. May walked over to the scene, a guy walked straight through her as if she was not there. She looked at the face of the Child the doctor had given to her parents. It was her, but if that was the case why wasn't her mother in a hospital bed?

"Norman, thankyou for looking after this one, I wish we could find another family for the other one" the doctor said, Norman looked at the child his wife was holding.  
"Thank you Damion, I will as if she was my own" Norman said, May recoiled backwards (Why would dad say that?), she thought.  
"What about her sister?" Norman continued, yet again May was shocked she had a sister, and she was her twin!  
"She will go to an orphanage near pallet, im afraid we lost the mother after she was born"  
"What about their father? Why not send him the other child?" Mays mum said as baby May start to cry.  
"We don't know where he is, or even who he is, a bit of shame that." Damion continued. "Keep her safe, she reminds me of my young daughter Sarah."  
"Perhaps they will meet in the future that will be interesting" Norman said laughing. "Come-on dear lets go home, and you to May (touching the babies nose with his index finger" Everything then went black.

Out in the main world Mays body was overcome by evolutionary light. Max and Brock stood back as the transformation began. Her nose and mouth became a beak with a hook at the end, 4 large flat feathers expanded from her tailbone and her feet became clawed. Also 4 long feathers expanded from her nose bridge and went down too between her shoulders and tail. Max looked on in horror as his sister changed and asked "What is she becoming?"

"I truly don't know, im very sorry Max" Articus said as Ash walked in and was also shocked at Mays Evolution. Colour returned to May, the long feathers were red and yellow (Yellow being the two in the centre), her tail feathers were red and her beak was a slight pink. Her eyes had makings in black which separated the two down colours (As fine down now covered her body), which were cream at the front and brown at the back. May had become a Pidgeot Morph.

Read and review please.


	4. Mays Revelation

Disclaimer, same as always, don't own, don't worry. Apart from the storyline and some characters

Chapter 3

Mays Revelation.

Room 24a.

May awoke with one hell of a headache. She was still remembering what had happened the night before, but could only remember her dream and what that meant to her. For a start, she wasn't related to Max (who she thought was annoying most of the time), secondly she had a twin sister which meant she had someone to talk to, but who she was however was another matter. Articus and Clara were the only ones in the room, and were the ones talking about something to do with what happened the night before.  
"What in the hell happened?" May asked, surprising both Clara and Articus.  
"Err……. Do you want the long version or the short?" Articus said, shuffling with something in his trench coat pocket (Which he recovered from the drycleaners).  
"Short, as I don't think my head will take it" May replied, who still has to notice her new features.  
"You're a morph, short and simple" Clara said grabbing a mirror from the side cupboard.  
"WHAT?! BUT HOW CAN I BE?" May shouted and realised what Clara had said was true. "Where are Max, Ash and Brock?"  
"Gone, and I don't know where im sorry…" (Insert annoying crazy frog ring tone here) "Clara did you have to change that, I preferred my James bond ring tone" Articus said retrieving his mobile from his trench coat. Clara giggled.  
"What didn't you go after Serenity last night?" May asked, Clara looked away  
"She and I have, well long story, tell you later"  
"Don't avoid the question, please tell me"  
"Will you two shut up, Its Dad Yeah? Uh-huh, ok dad, please, no she'll fly. A Pidgeot morph. Fine ill tell them, cya in a few days," (Note there are pauses amongst the statements and Clara and May looked at him with funny looks)  
"So??" Clara asked May was looking in the mirror and admiring her new Pidgeot features, which she seemed happy about. (Less Max the better) she thought  
"Well, Dad says May can stay with us if she want's (Dropping a subtle hint to May, who sort of nodded), But there is a catch"  
"What type of catch?"  
"Dad has, well become one of us if you know what I mean"  
"What he's a morph? But how is that possible?"  
"Yeah spill the beans Artie" May said getting out of bed.  
"He'll explain when we get there, is there anything that you want to do May before we head to pallet town?" Articus asked, May nodded as she tied her hair and streaking crest feathers back with her bandana.  
"I think I know where Ash is and I kind of want to say my goodbyes" She replied looking at her new-clawed feet, wiggling her claws she sighed.  
"Ok, that seems fair, me and Clara will change and give you a lift, if you can direct us that is" Articus said, opening the door.  
"North west, near a giant black pyramid" May reply walking up to Articus.  
"You can ride on me if you want May" Clara said, winking to Articus as she walked out towards the main doors of the pokemon centre.

* * *

Somewhere near the large black pyramid

Ash was still joyous about his latest victory in the battle frontier, making him a frontier champion. But he still felt hollow on the inside. He had left May because of his pride and now how she looked. She was not the May he had cheered on at the Indigo Plateau, or the same May when he accidentally destroyed her bike. NO, she was a morph, something of a hybrid of the second pokemon he had caught, a Pidgeot.  
"Ash, stop worrying about her okay" Brock said, trying to comfort his friend, Ash just shrugged it off and sat down on a nearby stump.  
"It's no use Brock; I can't stop thinking about May, What she will do now that she's not human" Ash complained "I mean, where will she go and all that sort of stuff?"  
"Why don't you ask her?" Max suggested, this was not what Ash wanted to hear.  
"NO I WON'T, SO SHUT IT," he snapped "SHE NOT YOUR SISTER ANYMORE, NOR OUR FRIEND, SHES A FRIGGING MORPH" he continued  
"Ash, she hasn't changed you have, just because May is now part Pidgeot, doesn't make her any different in personality, I think" Brock tried to explain; Ash would not hear any of it and stormed off Pikachu following close behind. Max looked at Brock who just sighed.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon centre Articus, May and Clara were ready to leave.

"So, I'll travel on you Clara, Are you okay with that?" May asked as Clara transformed into a Lugia.  
"(Yep, climb aboard)"  
"HOLY SHIT, I can understand you in your pokemon form?" (Insert Articus and Clara tear dropping)  
"(Oh, did we forget to mention that, silly me)" Clara remarked, laughing afterwards. May climbed onto Clara up near the base of the neck and held on tight, Articus winked at Clara and became an Articuno. Both of them took flight and set toward the big black pyramid.  
After about 5 minutes of flight Clara winked (again) at Articus.  
"(Hold on a sec)" she said and flipped upside down, startling May in the process  
"HOLY SHIT..." May screamed, as she held onto Clara. Although May was upside down, she was clinging on for her life.  
"(Let go)" Articus called out to May.  
"ARE YOU TWO FRIGGING CRAZY?" May shouted back at Him.  
"(Nope, just intelligent)" Clara responded.  
"IM NOT LETTING GO" May screamed, though Articus prepared an ice-beam in his beak. He aimed for May and fired. "SHITTTTT" May shouted as she let go narrowing missing the attack.  
"(I seriously hope she can fly otherwise we're in it deep)" Clara said, correcting her flight path. She turned right way up and they both began to laugh.

* * *

In the distance, in the forest, a Teen walked with a Ditto on his shoulder. He was around 17, had browny black hair and wore a baseball cap, which was white, and had a pair of rather unusual sunglasses on. He looked up to see the whole incident.  
"Wanna help Minidit?" he asked.  
"(Naw, I think she has it under control)" Minidit replied.  
"Fair enough, oh now that is cool" the boy said watching May plummet towards the ground and then being engulfed by a ball of swirling feathers.

* * *

May did not know what to think as she fell. A voice called out from within her head

[FLY DIPSHIT, FLY  
"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT" May called out. She felt this weird sensation run though her body, a sense of weightlessness and pins and needles all over her body combined. Next thing she knows is that she wasn't falling anymore, but rather staying at a constant altitude.  
"(WOW, how the hell did I manage that?)" She said, only then noticing Articus and Clara flying above. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to fly. Only then did she notice one major problem. She was now a Pidgeot, rather than May the half Pidgeot.  
"(OH, I'm going to kill them for this)" May said as she caught up to Articus and Clara.

* * *

"(Oh, SOO it's my fault that YOU flipped upside down and attempted to kill her)" Articus yelled, flying up to his Sister, who was eagerly eyeing the horizon  
"(Well it was your idea in the first place, besides there's the black pyramid,)" she said pointing with one of her massive wings.  
"(WHOS FUCKING IDEA WAS IT TO LET ME FALL FROM THIS BLOODY HEIGHT!)" May said rising eye to eye with both Clara and Articus. Clara pointed to Articus who did the same thing.  
"(WELL, NEXT TIME TELL ME)" May continued.  
"(Hey, your flying now, so that's a bonus)" Articus said, trying to change the conversation.  
"(………)" May just floated there before saying "(Do you two know a Damion?)"\  
"(Yeah, we do (Articus looked at Clara) why)"  
"(Because, I think he may know where to find my sister, anyway is that the pyramid?)" May asked indicating with a talon  
"(Yeah it is, let's go shall we?)" Clara said, flying towards the pyramid.  
"(LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN HATCHLING)" May called overtaking Clara, who was shocked at Mays newfound speed.  
"(HEY NO FAIR YOU TWO GOT A HEAD START!)" Articus called back Tailing behind Clara and May.

* * *

"CHU PIKA" Pikachu said pointing up to, the sky as May, Articus and Clara flew overhead.  
"Not now buddy, okay" Ash complained.  
"OH MY GOD, A LUGIA IS HERE, ASH GET OVER HERE QUICK" Max shouted.  
"Oh, only a lugia" then he realised what he had just said "LUGIA, SHIT IM COMING MAX".  
In a clearing, Max and Brock stood in awe at the Articuno and Lugia, which had just landed gracefully. This was not so for a Pidgeot which collided with Ash, as it attempted to land and just as Ash Entered the clearing.  
"(SHIT Sorry ash)" May said, getting off Ash.  
"I wonder why a wild Pidgeot would be with a Lugia and an Articuno." Ash asked Brock, who just shrugged.  
"Dunno, perhaps they are someone's pokemon?"  
"(Err, one thing May, they can't understand us while we are like this)" Articus said to May.  
"(THEN HOW DO I TURN BACK?)" May asked. Max looked at the Pidgeot.  
"May, is that you?" he asked, Brock and Ash looked at the Pidgeot and then recognised why Max had said that. This Pidgeot was wearing Mays bandanna.  
"(Oh, hey May, nice)" Pikachu said  
"(err… thanks)" May said as a large net flew over Clara Articus and May, Followed closely by a lot of maniacal laughter, consisting of a guy and a girl.

* * *

I think you can guess who they are. PLEASE R&R.

PS Exams are coming up so chappys may be few and far between. sorry for the lateness


	5. The Past catches up to quickly

Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS.

The next few chappies are of the background , so we get to know all the details of the last 2 years of Clara And Articus (Or Sarah and Adam, whoops, shouldn't have told you that...)

Chapter 4

The past catches up too quickly.  
As the net flew over the Lugia, Articuno and Pidgeot, 2 black shadows could be seen in the distance.  
"Prepare for trouble" Jessie shouted as team rocket dragged in their haul of Articus, May and Clara.  
"Yeah, yeah we get the idea, lets get this over with, Pikachu THUNDER" Ash replied, interrupting the Rocket motto, which didn't go down well with team rocket, Pikachu agreed with amassed electric sparks coming from his cheeks.  
"CACHUUU" Pikachu shouted and sent a massive lightning bolt towards the meouth shaped balloon.  
"(Will this hurt?)" May asked Articus  
"(Oh, yeah this will HURT)" He said bracing for the impact of the lighting bolt. May scrunched her eyes, but didn't feel a thing. The lightning bolt fell short of 1 inch before the balloon.  
"CRAP" Ash swore. Pikachu also sighed. Articus looked at Clara, who nodded at him (or what looked like nodding from a lugia).  
"(TAKE THIS, STEEL WING)" Articus shouted as his wings shone a bright white, A bit like burning magnesium, but less bright, then slashed through the net with ease. Team rocket all gasped as their catch escaped into the air.  
"(Screw you team rocket, ICE STORM)" He shouted in the process.  
Articus the aimed towards the balloon, and fired off an attack, the massive attack that looked like an Aeroblast, but had blue lightning streak through it.  
The attack struck home, and sent team rocket flying into the distance with their natural star in the distance with them shouting "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN".  
Articus fell towards the floor and changed back into his human form. He fell because he was unconscious.  
"(NOOOOOO)" May screamed as she watched Clara desperately attempt to get her brother. He was caught, but not by Clara or May, But by a Latios.

Ash stood in awe, the same goes for Max and Brock who was also there. They had just seen Articus transform, they still couldn't believe this, even though he had done so the night before. The Latios landed with the unconscious Articus on his back, next to him landed the Latias. May again landed with no grace and once again collided with Ash, with Clara landing next to her. Max stood there gaping at the large collection of legendaries. Clara transformed back into her human form and walked up to her brother.  
"Thanks for the save Latos" she said getting her brother off the Latios, he nodded.  
May was thinking about her mom when she got the same feeling which overcame her when she fell. Next thing she knows she's a human again, or as human as morph can be.  
"MAY" Max shouted as he ran up to her. They both hugged, as bro and sis do.  
"Im sorry for leaving you in such short notice" Max cried in his sisters arms.  
"(Reminds me of you Latas)" the Latios said.  
"(HEY, I WAS NOT THAT BAD)" She shouted back to her older brother whom just giggled.  
"Hey Latos, Could you at least become human again?" Clara said, Latos nodded and was engulfed by a ball of swirling colours. The same went for Latas (the Latias), when the balls were diminishing 2 morphs stood where the 2 pokemon were previously. One was a guy, whose scruffy brown hair covered his forehead. He wore long pants and a jacket, which was white and blue (GO FIGURE). His forearms (or what can be seen of them) were blue and his fingers had a slight point to them. From his lower back, 2 largish wings (Like Latios's) could be seen. He was roughly the same height as Articus. This was Latos, a Latios morph. The girl was basically the same, except she wore a pink and white jacket and a sarong, which had designs of various dragon types on it. She was the same size as Max and roughly the same age; this was Latas Latos's younger sister.

"So, how has things been over here since we last came over?" Latas asked Clara.  
"Same as always, nice to see you both" Clara replied  
"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BOTH MORPHS?!" Max exclaimed releasing his sister in the process.  
"Yeah, so?" Latas asked, Max just looked down  
"Just asking…." Max said, looking shy in the process.  
"Anyway, perhaps while we wait for Articus here to wake up perhaps we should tell you lot about how we all met up huh?" Latos said, everyone agreed and somehow a crude seating arrangement had appeared.  
"Well it happened about 2 years back…" Insert random image of the flashback scene.

* * *

2 years ago, people were scared of morphs, reason being that some became insane with their new powers, or ability's, and started a crime wave. Yeah a massive crime wave.

School, places were everyone was welcome, to an extent.

Hallway B

"Hey morph features" A girl called out, she was a blonde and had a lot of cronies of "POPULAR" girls. This was Serenity, before…  
"What do you want now serenity?" Clara asked, her thick tail closed her locker.  
"Where is your brother, we want him to do up the gym for the winter dance" Tracy said from behind the group.  
"Try the library; he's probably playing cards with Yu-Gi and that lot." Clara said telepathically picking up her books and walked past them all.  
"She is sooo stuck up, just because she's a morph" A brunette said  
"No that's just her, HA" Serenity said walking away from the group.  
Serenity made her way towards the library when she was ambushed by a guy in black. She blacked out and the guy disappeared with her.

Chemistry, room A3.

"Class, this is Latos, a morph from the Hoen region, please sit next to Articus" Mrs Shores said, Latos agreed, and sat next to Articus. Behind them were Clara and a blank seat?  
"Miss, have you seen Serenity?" Clara asked Miss Shores, who just shook her head. Clara had known Serenity since they were just little, but sort of have a 2 face relationship. Crap around others, while good when around people they don't know. (AHHH, that's what we need to know about the future…) and since none of the "Fans of Articus" club did chemistry, apart from Serenity, they sat next to each other. But she wasn't here at the moment.

20 minutes later

"Enjoy the revision class" Miss Shores  
"Hi, im Latas" Latas said, Articus shook his hand  
"Articus, Latios morph?"  
"Yeah, im not sure what you are?"  
"Articuno, my sis is the girl behind us and is a lugia morph, hey sis, wait were is Serenity?" Articus asked, Clara shook her head  
"Dunno, wait didn't she come to see you about doing up the gym?" She asked  
"Nope I didn't see her in the library and I see everything that goes on in there"  
"Err… was she a blonde?" Latos Asked, both Articus and Clara looked at him  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well she was abducted by a guy in black" He continued  
"FUCK" Articus swore, the whole class looked at him. "Err…… sorry".

* * *

"I didn't say that Latos" Articus said from behind Latos which scared him silly. Articus sat down and continued with the story, which everyone was intensively listening to.

(This bit is from the eyes of Articus)

"You cannot be serious, pokemon training next." I swore, I always hated this lesson because of the outcome.  
"Eh, it doesn't bother me, so long as your fan club isn't cheering you on" My sister said, Latos agreed  
"Im not too bad, but need some practise still" He said tossing up a pokeball.  
"Where the hell is Serenity, I was going to ask her out……" I whispered under my breath, Clara and Latos looked at me with an inquisitive look. "WHAT?" I said. They both laughed.

* * *

"So that is what you said, lucky I didn't harm your vixen last night then huh" Clara giggled, but was interrupted by a shard of ice passing close to her face.  
"SUCK IT" Articus said, everyone laughed.  
"Where you really going to ask me out Artie?" came a girl voice  
"Serenity, what...what the hell are you doing here??" Articus said, May shot up and hit Serenity in the cheek  
"BITCH" She said in the process.  
"Call me all you want, im no longer working for your bloody uncle Artie" Serenity said spiting blood from her mouth. May, Max, Ash, Brock, Latos and Latas looked at Clara and Articus for an answer.  
"Yeah, Giovanni is our uncle" They both sighed, Ash bolted up  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because you didn't need to know, besides when we get home, we are all going to put and end to his evil regime over team rocket" Articus explained. Ash looked away with disbelief, Could a bunch of these creatures seriously take out Giovanni, His dickhead of a father?

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but exams are now finished and i "SHOULD" have more time on my hands to continue writing this one. IF anyone has any ideas for more morphs (Prisoners of Giovanni) email them to me.

Please R&R otherwise i might lose interest...


	6. Parents can be such a pain, Part 1

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DON'T own pokemon or the character associated with them. I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS..

Parents can be such a pain. Part 1

Serenity looked down; her mouth now had the taste of blood in it, and spoke  
"Im so sorry for anything that I did to you, all of you" She said, with a tear in her eye. "Can you forgive an absolute fool?"  
May looked away she still couldn't forgive her for making her a morph, but she was her sis. "Yeah, I can" She said after a while.  
Everyone agreed with May, and forgave Serenity, thought they had their doubts about her. Articus spoke up "So now that this apparent revelation has come to an end, I believe its time to hit the sack?" The time now was almost 1am.  
"Yeah, we better, G'Night Everyone" Latos said, making a tent appear from out of nothing. Both Latos and Latas entered it and with a ZIP the tent was shut. After about 10 mins everyone was sound asleep. The only thing that was sounding was the chirping of Kriketot's and other night pokemon.

* * *

Next Morning everyone awoke to Brocks cooking with Clara helping out (Considering there was about nine people there now….wow).  
"Hey, MUNCH, Articus care to have a battle?" Ash asked, eating a piece of toast.  
"Sure, 3v3?" He replied, drinking the rest of his OJ.  
"Oh, yeah"  
"OH BOY!" Clara, Latos and Brock said in unison.

Everyone made their way to a clearing about 100 yards away.  
"This Battle will between Articus of Pallet town and Ash of Pallet town, No time limit and each trainer is allowed 3 pokemon, BEGIN" Brock shouted, the others sat down to watch, when all of a sudden.

(INSERT GUMMIBEARS RINGTONE)

"CLARA!!" Articus shouted, retrieving his mobile form his cost. Clara and Serenity both laughed, they always did that.  
"What, meet at the viridian gym, plan 2b huh….OH SHIT, you can't be serious. You are. FUCK, Cya there dad, after I thrash Ashy boy here" Articus said over the mobile. Once he was done he hung up and changed the tone to his James Bond theme.  
"Well where were we oh yes (Grabbing a pokeball from his belt) GO BLAZE" Articus shouted and threw the pokeball toward the ring, it opened up and let lose a Charizard"CHARIZARD" He shouted "(BRING IT ON)"  
"Well then, Go TORKOAL" Ash said releasing his Torkoal  
'TORKOAL" torkoal shouted. "(Im back, oh not fair...)"

(INSERT EPIC BATTLE HERE As I can't be stuffed righting ashes epic defeat)

"So its down to 1v1 huh, GO ICESTORM" Articus said releasing the pokeball which hung from his neck. Out came an Articuno  
"(IM here now, so be ready)" Icestorm said, "ARRRRTIIICUUNNNO" actually but…  
"Go Pikachu" Ash shouted, Pikachu jumped into the arena.  
"CHU" Pikachu said "(So we finally meet huh?)"  
"Artie cuno" "(Pleased to meet you, im Icestorm and you are?)" Icestorm asked before Brock yelled "BEGIN"  
"Icestorm, STEEL WING", Articus shouted, Icestorm agreed and flew at Pikachu with her wings glowing white.  
"DODGE and use volt Tackle" Ash shouted, Pikachu agreed, bursting into volt tackle.

After a flurry of blows, both pokemon where tired and the trainers were not going to give up.

"Are you okay Icestorm?" Articus asked.  
"(Yeah……hergh, my wing is damaged, I can't fly!)" She replied, cringing at the pain

"Fine, looks like Icestorm has been downed, USE BLIZZARD" Articus said, and Icestorm summoned forth a massive blizzard, which hit Pikachu direct.  
"(I…….am……not……going…..to…….last….another attack)" Icestorm said, breathing deeply in each of the gaps.  
"Pikachu Is unable to continue, Icestorm wins, the victory goes to Articus" Brock declared.  
"NO, damn, you did well buddy" Ash said scooping up Pikachu.  
"Return Icestorm, nice battle Icestorm couldn't continue if you hit her with another electric attack" Articus said as a purple haze set around them. It was a sleep powder attack form a Vileplume and it had knocked out everyone.  
"Grab Ash and lets go, before we wakes up" A males voice called out.  
"YES Giovanni SIR" the grunt said, grabbing Ash and Pikachu. The sound of helicopter could be heard in the background.

Cells beneath Viridian gym, following Ash

"HEY, Wake up, god damn it" a voice called Ash groggily woke up, and found himself in a cage like cell.  
"Where am I?" Ash asked, a teenager around his age sat with nine tails behind his butt in the cell next to him replied  
"Hell and misery, Or viridian city gym, the underground. Besides the name is Josh, and you are?" Josh asked  
"Ash, you're a Ninetails morph?" He asked. Josh nodded because he agreed.  
"Yeah, wait Ash Ketchum?" Josh asked. "How come you aren't scared of me?"  
"I've met a few morphs in the last few days"  
"Seriously, oh so im not alone in this world yes"  
"Yeah" Ash agreed.  
Ash looked away as a rocket grunt opened his cell  
"Up Grotbag, da boss wants ya in his office" (He sounds like an orc, and looked like one too) the grunt said, Ash looked at the grunt and threw a punch at him. The grunt grabbed his fist and dragged Ash behind him towards the exit.  
"Well, you are BONED" Josh shouted at Ash, who walked behind the grunt.  
"Well, I hope he'll be all right" Josh said opening a laptop and logged in to Fan fiction.

(LOL)

Ash entered Giovanni's office and saw the Persian, and Giovanni sitting at the desk.  
"Where is Pikachu?" Ash shouted at Giovanni  
"Is that anyway to say hello?" He replied and threw Ash a pokeball "Try in there"  
"go Pikachu" Ash released Pikachu which jumped up onto Ashes shoulder instantly.  
"Why did you want me, seriously?" Ash asked. Giovanni tutted.  
"Why I want your help, you see I believe you have met an Articuno morph?" Giovanni said, although he had picked up Ash himself, the morphs weren't there for some odd reason.  
"So what if I did, what do you want?" Ash shouted at him, Making Giovanni laugh.  
"As I said before, you. You see I know your mom, Dehlia, and I have reason to believe that you are her son are you not?" Giovanni asked Ash looked at Giovanni.  
"You leave my mom out of this!" Ash shouted, Giovanni snapped his fingers and the same grunt which had brought Ash before entered with a woman and a red headed girl.  
"YOU FUCKING WANKER" Ash shouted at Giovanni as the grunt dropped Dehlia and Misty on the Floor.  
"NO, just a man trying to make his way in a cruel world" Giovanni said.  
"Ash, is that you?" Misty asked Ash ran to Misty and helped her up  
"Yeah im here, Are you okay?" Ash asked. Misty shook her head.  
"They injected me with something" Misty said showing the injection wound on her arm.  
"With what, WHAT DID YOU INJECT THEM WITH?" Ash shouted at Giovanni.  
"I believe you witnessed a human evolution" Giovanni said, Ash looked at Misty and them at Giovanni.  
"Is that what it was called, then yes I have. May changed into Pidgeot morph. You fucking didn't, did you?" Ash said as Misty Screamed in pain and doubled over with the stomach pain. Both Misty and Dehlia were engulfed in evolution light.

Misty's ears elongated and a tail like a Riachu came out of her tailbone. At the end a globe appeared. Her hair increased to shoulder length. When the light faded, she way covered in blue fur (Which was fine) and her clothes even changed. Her pants were now white (She wore long pants today) and had bubbles of blue at the bottom. Her top was blue, but had White Bubbles at the bottom. She had become an Azumarill morph.

Dehlia ears also elongated but stuck out. A curly tail erupted from her tail bone and stuck close to her back. A pair of wings shot out of her shoulder bones, which was 3 pronged. When colour returned she was now a shade of pink. Her ear tips where black and her wings where a deeper colour of pick compared to the fur on her body. Her fingers (Which were now 3 and a thumb) were shorter. She was now a Clefable Morph.

Ash looked at them, then at Giovanni who admired Dehlia.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ash shouted, Giovanni snapped his fingers. Ash felt the cold of steel against his upper arm.  
"Welcome home Son" Giovanni said as Ash doubled over with a gut pain.  
"SON, YOU'RE MY FATHER?" Ash said and Giovanni cracked his knuckles, Ash then noticed something wrong with his hands, they where Grey. When Giovanni walked towards Ash he noticed a large purple tail trail behind Giovanni.  
"You're a Morph?" Ash asked and Giovanni nodded.  
"Oh yes, I am. A Mewtoo to be precise. Now, I wonder what you will become huh son?" Giovanni asked Ash felt a warm sensation overcome his body, then he blacked out.

Ashes body was engulfed in white light. Ashes legs expanded and his toes melded into 2 claws, ripping his pants in the process. A Thick tail expanded from his tailbone and from the end of it 2 fin like spines at the end. The upper regions of his arms increased and became partially jagged (As there was 3 parts, so the regions which overlapped became jagged). From his neck 3 small spine like feathers appeared. Misty looked up and saw the rest of Ash's transformation. 2 Wing like things appeared from his lower back. The final part was Ash's head; a plate like growth covered the front of his hair.

When the light disappeared, it seamed that Ash was covered in hard plates. The upper 2 segments of his arms where blue, the lower one was black, his tail and back where blue. The 2 wings where blue on the back, but had a sandy yellow trim and were black on the inside. Ashes legs where Blue, except for the knees (which looked like a pair of balls, with the upper part of his legs expanding over them) which were black. The feather like things on his neck where white with a red tip and the majority of Ash was now either blue or the sandy yellow colour and covered in plate like armour. The plate on his forehead was blue with 2 red patches.

Misty crawled to Ash and collapsed next to him. Not before whispering "I love you regardless of what we have become"  
"Well, well, well. My Son you will be a massive help in my campaign, to rule the world"  
The bodies of Ash and Misty where dragged off by the Grunt. While Dehlia was placed on the couch by Giovanni. Giovanni shuddered and spoke to himself  
"Well now Damion, Your move then" And the laughed, moving a chess peice on the board (Which was on the coffee table)

So? I need constructive criticism, hope you enjoyed part one, part 2 is on the way. And I bet you can guess what Ash has become. All will be revealed in part 2.

An extract form part 2

"Mom, what happened to you?" Articus said, as his mom entered the room, everyone gasped at what they saw.  
"Your uncle, that's what" she said back, sitting next to Damion. Articus, Clara, May, Serenity and Lorrien looked at each other, and agreed.  
"Well then, Uncle Giovanni is going down!" Articus Said.  
"And im going to find our real dad huh Serenity?" May said, Serenity agreed and drank the rest of her coffee…..

CLIFFY HUH?! TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Parents can be such a pain, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon, or the character associated with it or any other franchise. I do however own my characters and The Plot

Chapter 6

Parents can be such a pain part 2

Articus awoke in a room, around him where familiar things. Such like a map of "The Old World", an absolute messy desk and a grey stereo system. He was in his room, and finally he was finally home after so long.  
"How did I get here?" he asked himself as a young girl slammed into him and uncontrollably hugged him  
"Your finally awake big bro" she said, tears in her eyes.  
"Err… Hey Lorrien, why are you, OH Shit" Articus had noticed various things wrong with his little sister. She, for a start, had pink ears, which were pointier, Fine pink fur covered her body and she had a long tail. She wore a Long sleeve shirt (Which is obviously to big for her cause of the fact her hands where covered by the sleeves) And a Skirt (Again to big for her, but was rolled up). She Was Lorrien Legend, A Mew morph.  
"How did you become part mew?" Articus asked, and got Lorrien off of him and got up out of his bed. Lorrien shook her head.  
"No idea, I awoke with mum shaking me and saying that we need find dad. So we did. I think it was about 6 months back." Lorrien said, Dragging Articus behind her and took him to the family room.  
"Seriously, Oh I think this world got a significantly weirder" He muttered, and followed his little sister.

"Well, at least you lot are safe" the man sitting next to Clara said. He was around 40, and wore blue jeans and a blue shirt. It would be noted that he was a Ho-Oh Morph, so he had the tail and down colour (No beak, because it was to large, Also note Articus and May Have found a way to remove their beaks thus making them slightly more human…).  
"Yeah, we are thanks to Latos and Latas, Shame they had to go home" Clara said, as Articus and Lorrien came in. May got up and hugged Articus, Serenity gave her sis and evil look, and sipped at her coffee.  
"Hey May, What happened, Oh Hey dad" Articus said, the man nodded  
"Hey, looks like you got a girl huh…HA" Damion said, everyone tear-dropped.  
"Last thing I remember is a purple haze, was it sleep powder?" Articus asked. Serenity then explained what had happened, and everyone oh'ed at it.  
"So I owe Latos One then huh" Articus said. "So this is the reason why you called us back, you and Lorrien Are morphs huh" He continued, Damion Nodded  
"Yeah we are, HUN HOW'S THAT CUPPA COMIN?" Damion asked, a woman's voice called back  
"COMIN DARLING" And out of the kitchen came a woman around 40, She wore an apron and a dress. Her hair was yellow and in 3 spikes, one up and to the left and right, from the tips was 3 Blue/green streaks. She also had a 2 yellow cape like wings, which where flowing behind her.  
"Mom? What happened?" Articus asked.  
"Your Uncle Giovanni that who it was, He changed me and Lorrien about 6 months back" She said, placing a tray of tea and cookies. "Enjoy" She said, everyone grabbed a Biscuit. May broke the silence  
"Hey Articus, I asked about it before and you didn't answer. So, do you know a Damion?" She asked, like she did 3 days back.  
"You are looking at him; Meet my dad Dr Damion Legend" Articus Said and Damion nodded at the reference.  
"You can't be serious OH MY GOD, umm, Dr Legend I have a question" May asked, Serenity also joined in  
"Who is our Father?" She asked, Damion was taken back by this, but sighed.  
"So you two are the twins huh, I was wondering when this day would come , Well I can tell you this you should all know him'ish" Damion said, May Interrupted  
"But you said to Norman that you didn't know our dad!" Articus looked at May as well as Serenity. Damion Spoke up  
"Rose lorrien and Clara could you leave please, Articus can stay" Damion Said.

After the 3 left Damion continued with his conversation.  
"I did say that yes, But after a while a man came in about a week after you where born and (Opening a drawer and recovered a piece of paper) Gave me this to give to you" Handing May the Paper. It Read the following.

"Im so sorry for leaving, But I had things to attend to. If you are reading this, then I suppose you want to know who I am, my daughters. I Am Cairo Jim, Archaeologist. So if you want to meet then call the Ancient Relics Society on the following Number 94950081. You Never Know When You'll Need a Good Bit of String.

"How is that possible, He doesn't even exist?" May exclaimed after everyone had read it, Apart from Damion who shook his head.  
"He does, and I met him" Serenity looked down the mug, which was half empty now.  
"Well then we better implement plan 2b then huh" Articus said, everyone agreed. After about 5 mins everyone was at the door, including Damion.  
"Ill stay with lorrien, Go get Giovanni for us okay" Rose Said, Damion Gave her a kiss, as did Articus and Clara. May And Serenity looked at the piece of paper again; The name "Cairo Jim" kept plaguing their minds.  
"Ill be back soon okay, Stay safe Right Lets go get my younger brother shall we?" Damion said everyone gave a cheer. So our heroes set out to get Giovanni and recover everything that he has destroyed.

When they reached Vermillion, May spoke up  
"Can we call this number please, I need to know if it is real" She asked, Damion nodded.  
"Ill look out for them, Clara and Dad we shall see you at the Gym okay?" Articus Said, Clara and Damion nodded and walked over to a nearby shop. May entered the phone booth and looked at Serenity who reassured her. She then rang the number.

Gerald Perry Esquire, Founder of the Old Relics Society was busily rushing a man in karki clothing and a pith helmet, Macaw and A camel out of his office when the phone rang  
"Oh now who could that be, HANG ON JIM" Gerald called and the man stopped along with The Macaw and camel also stopped.  
"QUAAAAOOOOO" the camel snorted, Jim petted her  
"Now, now Benda, we will leave once Perry here has finished who is it?" Jim asked Perry Asked again  
"Who are you, and how did you get this number?" He asked, Jim walked up to the desk.

"MAY, and I got this number from my friends dad, PUT ME THROUGH TO CARIO JIM" May shouted Down the Phone. Serenity looked at Articus who shrugged.

"Calm down miss May, yeah Jim is here so why do you want him?" Perry asked down the phone, Jim raised and eyebrow  
"Who is it?" He asked, the macaw flustered onto his shoulder  
"Someone who wants you Jim reark" She said  
"Perhaps Doris, Perhaps" Jim said sitting down on a chair which was nearby.

"I want to talk to him, please put him on!" May said down the phone.

"I can't its against Old relics Society rules to let him speak to you" Perry said down his end

"AGAINST THE RULES! Wait hang on please, Serenity pass me the paper please" May said Serenity agreed and passed her a piece of paper.

"I have here a piece of paper" (The next few things are alternating from May to Perry)

"So?"

"So, it has here this number"

"And? Again it's against the rules" Jim Looked at Brenda and Doris Perry was getting mad.

"Well it has here a statement, which I think you should know"

"Which is?"

"You Never Know…" May started

"….When You'll Need a Good Bit of String" Perry finished, Jim looked at Perry

"So, Here he is then May, Jim it's for you" Perry said handing Jim the phone Jim Started to talk

"Jim here, May I believe, Can I ask what this is about?"

"Cairo Jim?" May asked

"Yes that's me please, I am a busy man"

"Err… this may be hard to believe, but im here with my sister Serenity and we think you might be our father" May said bluntly

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT??" Jim shouted down the phone, scaring Brenda and Doris. Perry gave Jim an inquisative look.

"You might be our dad, I got this off of a Damion Legend, Doctor Legend, can you came to Kanto?" May asked

"I suppose I can, so how will I know you from the rest at the airport?" Jim inquired

"Trust me, you'll know it's us because…well trust us"

"Okay then……..see you in a few days then" Jim replied not knowing what to do.

"Okay see you then" May said, hanging up the phone.

Jim hung up the phone, and sighed. "Im afraid Perry that I can't go to Thebes at the moment"  
"Why not?"  
"Yeah Jim spill the beans" Doris screeched  
"You know, about 17 years ago, how I went to that new region" Jim said, Perry nodded  
"Kanto you mean?"  
"Yeah, that's the one. Well I meet this woman, and well things lead to another" Jim said blushing. Doris, Brenda and Perry looked at Jim who placed his face in his hands.  
"That girl, May, She is my daughter…" Jim said. Everyone in the room was shocked.  
"Seriously, she was your's? Why didn't you tell us. Wow Jim the Archaeologist, poet and father Reark" Doris Squawked  
(Grats Jim) Brenda though.  
"Grats Jim" Perry said, wondering why.  
"When Amy said she was giving birth, I was stuck halfway up to Cha-Cha munchos. When I managed to contact the hospital, a doctor called Damion said that Amy Passed away and the children to loving families at the request of Amy. So I left it at that." Jim said, expanding on his humiliation further. "I left some information for my Daughters…"  
"Daughter's, Twins?" Perry asked, Jim nodded  
"...Yeah, on how to contact me, and they did, obviously. So im heading to Kanto at first chance" Jim said getting up.  
"Very well Jim, I shall make the arrangements. Im sure Jocelyn Osgood will take you" Perry said smiling.  
"Are we able to go?" Doris Asked.  
"Absolutely my lovelies" Jim said petting both Brenda and Doris  
"See you later Perry"  
"Goodbye, until next time" Perry replied, Picking up the phone.

* * *

May, Articus and Serenity left the phone booth towards the gym, whilst under the gym.

"Oh my head feels crap, what happened" Ash Asked, Misty awoke and Hugged him violently.  
"Ash, how are you feeling" She asked. Ash scratched his head, and then noticed the pate on his forehead.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Ash shouted, turning around and noticed his tail.

"You became a morph Ash, Just like me and Misty here" came a familiar voice  
"What? How long have I been out?" Ash Asked, the Ninetails Morph sat up it was Josh  
"Bout a day or so" Josh replied walking up to the cage bars (Note he was now opposite)  
"And you are?" Misty asked, Josh Sighed  
"The Name is Josh. Besides your boyfriend there, I don't recognise the features?" Josh asked. Misty also didn't recognise Ashes new features.  
"Hang on, DEXTER!" Ash exclaimed whipping it out from his back pocket. (He still wore his ruined pants) Pointing it at him and activating it. In its monotone female voice it said

OH YEAH CLIFF HANGER :P:P:P:P:P

For those who aren't aware of Brenda's power. She is A Wonder camel and her thoughts travel. Also, im not revealing anything about the next chappy.

Next Chappy

"Ash, what the hell happened to you?" May asked as she entered the cell hallway, Serenity was not to far behind.  
"Err… My Dad changed me, My Mum and Misty. Also Josh in that cell" He pointed at the cell.  
"JOSH, IS IT REALY YOU??" Serenity Screamed. Josh looked up  
"Serenity? What are you doing here"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The reunion

Chapter 7

The Reunion

Clara had dragged her father through every shop on the way towards the gym, which wasn't pleasing Damion any bit. But eventually they reached the Gum after Articus, May and Serenity.  
"How did we beet you 2 here?" May asked, Clara Laughed and replied  
"Bit of window shopping?" she said scratching the back of her head.  
"Well at least things couldn't get worse?" Articus stated, but it did get worse.

As it happens Gabby and T.Y. where eating at a café, and saw the group of them.  
"SCOOP OF THE CENTURARY Morphs do exist" Gabby said doing some random hand movements, T.Y. Looked at the morphs  
and drank the rest of his cappuccino.  
"They could be going to a fancy dress party?" he said, Gabby slapped him  
"No they are real, let's go"  
"Fine, let's roll" T.Y. grabbed his camera and turned it on. Gabby walked in front of the camera with the Gang in the background.  
"Gabby here, hot on the scene, where 5 morphs are talking in front of the Viridian city gym, lets go meet them" She said, walking up to the group.

"So that's the plan huh, break in there, demand the release of Ash, and high tail it?"Serenity said, Damion nodded in agreement  
"Yup, oh no, Not them" Damion said indicating Gabby and T.Y. "This just got worse, THANKS ARTICUS" Articus teardropped.  
"Hello there, Im Gabby, for national Kanto news. You are all morphs aren't you?" She asked. The Gang teardropped.  
"Err… Yeah?" Damion said (He was camera shy…for an adult, that was weird)  
"OH, You lot must have names or something? Care to share?" Gabby asked.  
"Im Articus, This is Clara (Pointing at Clara), that's my dad, Dr Legend, and those 2 are May and Serenity (Gesturing to May and Serenity, who tried to get their good sides)." Articus exclaimed. "Is this live??"  
"Oh, Yes of course" Gabby said  
"BEEEPP BEEEP BEEEP" Articus Swore, Damion hit his forehead and Clara looked down at the ground. May and Serenity sat on the ground

Norman had just finished his gym battle when his wife called him.  
"Hunny, May is on the TV" She called out, Norman sighed and walked out towards the house, Max followed.

"This is live from the Viridian city gym, 5 morphs are standing there, this is Gabby lets interview them" The TV on the plane blurted. Jim, Brenda and Doris looked up  
"Reark? Morphs, what are morphs Jim?" Doris asked, Brenda snorted.  
"I have no clue, hang on that voice; she was the one who called me!" Jim exclaimed  
"The Brunette, that's May?" He asked himself. A voice over the intercom called out  
"WE ARE LANDING IN SAFRON CITY AIRPORT IN ABOUT 2 HOURS, THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH VALKAIRAN AIRLINES, and ENJOY YOUR STAY" Brenda, Doris and Jim all looked at each other, and then waited for the plane to land.

"Right everyone lets go, before we are found out!" Damion shouted, everyone nodded and ran into the Gym. Gabby and T.Y. Followed  
"And something is happening, the morphs are about to do something strange" Gabby said into her mike. When the gang entered the main arena of the gym, Giovanni stood there, laughing.  
"Well, well, look what the Persian dragged in" he said as Damion, Clara and Articus got ready to fight. May looked around and say a door, which was guarded by one grunt.  
"May find Ash and everyone else, we will cover you!" Articus said, May and Serenity agreed, and ran at the guard.  
"STOP THEM YOU FOOL" Giovanni Shouted at the guard who braced himself. May Thought of something, steel wing, why she did was a mystery to her. (GO GO GO, GET THE WANKER) A voice in her head called out as her arms glowed white. May slammed her arms into the guard and with that he was sent flying into the door. Serenity was engulfed in a ball of fire, and out came a Ninetails. She used A fireblast on the door, when the smoke cleared May and Serenity where gone through the door.  
"FOOLS, (tossing the guard out the door with psychic power) so it has finally come to this Big Brother then, you vs. me. So how will we do this? As pokemon or as halfpokemon?" Giovanni asked Damion, Who just stood there.  
"So, You have become part pokemon? Why did I make the Serum for you, I was a fool, I should not trusted you, you will always be the same" Damion shouted. Gabby and T.Y. were capturing this on National TV, So everyone was watching.  
"Why?" He asked, Giovanni replied  
"PROGRESS, the whole world will bow to ME, GIOVANNI KETCHUM. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. As the one and only ruler cause, World domination is my plan"  
"Over my dead body"  
"Thats The Plan"  
Damion Shouted and ran towards Giovanni and was engulfed in a rainbow ball. Out Came Ho-oh, Giovanni laughed and a ball of blacky purple psychic energy engulfed him, Out came a Black Mewtwo, Which began to fight with the Ho-oh. Articus and Clara both relaxed and began to watch the epic battle.

Meanwhile Ash was still getting accustomed to being an Armaldo Morph, and was going to kill something, when suddenly the door to the cells (The corridor, not the cells) burst open with flames licking the metal. Ash and Misty looked for who did it. Out came May and Serenity.  
"MAY!!" Ash shouted, May bolted towards the cell, and looked inside seeing Misty and Ash, who were now both morphs.  
"Ash what the hell happened to you?" May asked  
"My father, that's what. HEY JOSH WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Ash shouted,  
"JOSH??" Serenity shouted and ran towards the cell which held Josh.  
"Serenity, What are you doing here?" He asked, admiring her.  
"Come to save Ash and now you"  
"My god, you're a morph?" They both asked. By now May had Ash's cell open, releasing Misty and Ash. May Chucked Serenity the key and she opened Josh's cell.  
"Let's get out of here shall we?" May asked, everyone agreed and ran to the arena.

The black Mewtwo threw a psychic ball at the Ho-oh which dodged it and used a flamethrower. The Mewtwo brought up his psychic shield and blocked the attack. Gabby was narrating the battle between Giovanni (The Black Mewtwo) and Damion (The Ho-oh). People from around Kanto heard about this and started to watch this live and epic battle. After about 20 minutes, Damion landed and turned back to his half human form, as did Giovanni.  
"I was a fool to trust you Giovanni, I have paid for it. BUT NOW YOU SHALL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!" Damion shouted, Giovanni laughed.  
"You are as naïve then as you are now, do you think im the only one to come up with world domination? IF IT HELPS YOU TO KNOW BROTHER, WE TEAM ROCKET ARE ONLY THE START OF SOMETHING BIG!" Giovanni shouted back, preparing a psychic energy blast. Damion also prepared an attack, but of flame.  
"PSYCHIC" Giovanni shouted sending the ball towards Damion, who also shouted  
"SACRED FLAME" and released his attack. Both meet in the centre and exploded. When the smoke cleared Damion was injured and Giovanni was laughing again.

Damion had fought Giovanni with all of his might but eventually Giovanni overpowered him and threw his unconscious halfpokemon body towards a wall. Articus shouted  
"NOOOO, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" and began to run at his uncle. A shard of ice encased his right hand, and he jumped at Giovanni, who dodged the attack with ease.  
"PATHETIC, and you expect me to go easy on you FAT CHANCE!" Giovanni Said sending a psychic attack at Articus. It hit Articus square in the chest, but he didn't fly away as he should have, and he moved in front of Giovanni.  
"WHAT, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? MY PLAN WAS FAWLESS, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?" Giovanni Shouted as Ash, Misty, May, Josh and Serenity entered to see the final stages of the fight.  
"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME 4 YEARS AGO!!!" Articus Shouted and swung the ice blade, it cut Giovanni's face. Giovanni fell to the floor and on to his knees.  
"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT ARTICUS!" Giovanni shouted, but Articus prepared for his final strike.  
"THE NAME IS ADAM, THIS IS FOR LORRIEN, MUM, DAD AND SARAH, DIE YOU UGLY MUTHER……." Articus shouted at the top of his lungs and stabbed the sword of ice though Giovanni's gut. "…. Fucker" He whispered in Giovanni's ear.  
Giovanni slid off the blade and blood started to garble out of his mouth. Then finally, his body fell limp and he was dead, his body lay in a puddle of his own blood. Articus Stood over the body of Giovanni and looked around. Clara was helping Damion up. Ash collapsed onto his knees, Misty got down to his level and kissed him. Serenity was talking to Josh and May ran up to him.  
"Adam, or is it Articus?" she asked. Articus shook his head.  
"Adam now, I changed my name to Articus to avoid him, but now he's dead, I can finally go back to being Adam" Adam said with a tear in his eye. May wiped it away and whispered  
"You are still Articus to me" And then they kissed. After about 20 seconds May whispered  
"I love you; I've been trying to say it to you for ages."  
"As do I May, as do I" Adam whispered back. Gabby was concluding her story and everyone left the building. A Crowd had appeared, and when Adam and May (Who was in his arms) Showed up, everyone cheered. They had watched the epic battle between Damion and Giovanni and during it Giovanni had revealed all of the plans of team rocket. How team rocket were going to conquer the world by use of morphs, how it was brainwashing that had caused the morphs to make the crime wave, and generally his evil plots. Everyone had agreed that he was evil. So when they created a thankyou crowd.  
"Let's go meet Cairo Jim then May?" Articus Said, May nodded.

Inside the arena, A Man stood over the body of Giovanni, He was 6ft 2. He had a moustache and bore a random tattoo on his arm, one of a circle with a cross through it.  
"So, you failed me Giovanni, This Adam character could be the one to defeat me, humph" The man said. The Man whipped out a mobile and rung a number.  
"Yes, Giovanni is deceased, he was killed by Adam Legend, I think we should look out for that ones descendants" He said, He walked into the light and something's could be seen, He had 2 tails quite like an Articuno but they were black at the end and had a red dot at the end. His crest feathers where blue except the centre one which was black. A person on the other end could be heard.  
"Yes, sir, of course Black-Cuno SIR"  
"Ill see you later then Sergeant" The Black-Cuno replied, hanging up.

About 1 hour later at saffron airport

"So Dad what does he look like?" Adam asked, Damion pointed out the plane on the tarmac. He was being held up by Clara.  
"That's his plane or his friends anyway" Damion said as the planes stairs opened.  
"This is so exciting" May exclaimed as a man in karhki descended from the plane he was followed by a bird and an interesting creature with humps.  
"Well, well I thought I'd see you again Jim" Damion said as the man approached the group.  
"Doctor Legend, I think it's been 17 years?" Jim asked shaking Damion's hand.  
"To long in my opinion, these are mine, Adam and Sarah" Damion said as Adam shook his hand, and Sarah nodded (She was still holding Damion up).  
"Quaaoooo" Brenda snorted, Startling May.  
"These are my companions Brenda the Wonder Camel, (Who snorted at the reference) and Doris the macaw" Jim said gesturing to the bird. "And I am Cairo Jim, Well know Archaeologist, little known poet"  
"So you are Cairo Jim, I think you wrote this" Serenity said, handing Jim the piece of paper  
"That's definitely your hand writing Jim" Doris commented, Surprising May and Serenity.  
"You can talk?" May asked, Doris rustled her feathers  
"Of course, I am a macaw" Doris commented, May got out Dexter and pointed at Doris.  
"NO DATA" It commented  
"What? No data" May exclaimed, Jim looked at May and Serenity.  
"Yeah, they are animals, not pokemon" Adam said, Jim spoke up  
"So you two are Serenity and May, and this is my hand writing so yes I am your father" Jim grinned, and Damion nodded  
"I can confirm that, as I knew Amy and then you mentioned the twins a week later so yes, May, Serenity this is your Dad Cairo Jim" Damion commented, May and Serenity both hugged Jim with joy, Although Jim was reluctant at first, he hugged them back.  
"A family reunited, Giovanni's dead and we can live in peace, finally" Adam commented. Everyone agreed and made their way back home to pallet.

EPILOUGE

16 years later.

Damion had set up a school for morphs, so that they may learn with others. Ash married Misty and had a Daughter, Jennifer (She is a Maril morph) and he became the viridian gym leader. Serenity became the first Ninetails Archaeologist and joined the Old relic's society, Josh married her and helped her out by setting up the Kanto Branch of the Old Relics Society, they still are expecting. Lorrien became deputy at the school, Morphcadimy, and teach the students about various things. While Adam married May and had a son and daughter (twins, lol) Alexander and Joan, Alexander is a Pidgeot morph while Joan is an Articuno morph. Adam became the Petalburg Gym leader after Norman tragically died of cancer. Brock is still the pewter city gym leader, and Misty gave up being the Cerulean city gym leader. Max is still the reign champ of Hoen. Jim on the other hand went back to Egypt and is still in contact with his daughters.

Even though this was so, and evil force was brewing and Giovanni's body was never recovered…

_Fin._

_My first fan fiction, Devoted to the loyal readers and reviewers_ _Expect more from me_

The-Black-Cuno


End file.
